


Unexpected Swears

by stonegirl77



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Steve Rogers Swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonegirl77/pseuds/stonegirl77
Summary: from fandoms-imagine.tumblr.com "Imagine Steve hearing you curse in front of him for the first time"





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's my own personal head cannon that Steve swears. A lot. (because, well, soldiers. I don't get the impression they have the most polished of language) I also think he likes to troll Tony. Combine that with this particular prompt....
> 
> Also, this is me jumping back on the fanfic bus - it's been a while, and I've been NaNoing and blocked, so I'm looking for smaller things to write to get me back on the horse, so to speak. So if there's something you want me to write, leave me a comment here or on my tumblr - stonegirl77.tumblr.com
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Oh for the love of-“ I stared at the wreckage of yet another lovely New York City brownstone for a second before running towards the carnage. “Clint Barton, if you don’t stop destroying New York City, I swear to fuck I will sic Laura on your ass!”

There was silence over the comms for a second.

“Aw, Y/N, no!” Barton whined.

“Aw, Y/N, yes!” I said, reaching the row house that currently had part of a Doombot in it. “Look at these! There sure as shit won’t be enough original brick to reconstruct, and the railings? Goddamn it, Barton, did it have to be _my_ neighbourhood you destroyed? And with the last Doombot too? We were doing so well!” _The week after I buy a house in New York, the week after I finally have a place of my own, and Barton has to wreck the house across the street. Typical._ I surveyed the damage even as the Doombot shifted.

“Oh fuck.”

“Down!” Cap’s voice had me hitting the brick-covered deck with all the force gravity could bestow. I heard the shield travel over my head and clang against the Doombot. I stayed down for another second, making sure I wasn’t about to get hit by the shield returning to its owner, then got to my feet as Cap jogged over. “Did I get it?”

I gestured at the bot, which was currently nodding one of its arms more and more slowly as the shield stuck out of its chest. “Looks like it. Nice shot.” Cap patted me on the shoulder.

“Don’t mention it.” He used one of the remaining half-walls to vault over to the Doombot and pry the shield loose.

I was brushing the red brick off my suit when everything I’d said came rushing back to me. Everything over an open comm line.

_Fuck._

“Everyone ok over there?” Tony asked.

“Fine, Stark,” I said. “Barton killed my neighbourhood, Cap killed the Doombot. All in a day’s work.”

“Still gonna rat him out to Laura?” I could hear Barton protesting in the background.

I shrugged. “We’ll see what the house prices do.” Everywhere in New York City had a risk of ARI (Avengers Related Incident). Besides -

“We’ll be helping with cleanup anyway.” Steve had retrieved his shield and was at my shoulder.

“What about you, Cap? Not going to yell at Little Miss Potty-mouth?” I glanced up at Steve a bit nervously. Not that I disagreed with what I’d said…. But to do it in front of Captain America… It wasn’t very professional.

“You realise I served with the Army, right, Stark?” Steve said, grinning at me impishly. “Believe me, Y/N calling Barton a little shit for tearing up her street is the least of my worries. I’d be more worried about the fucktastic way you and Sam almost crashed into each other five minutes ago. Jesus Christ, you two, I was almost as fucked as Bucky that one time he forgot he was going out with Becky and Sally on the same night!”

Dead silence over the comms.

Then, Barton started laughing.

“Cap - I think you broke Stark - you should see the look on his face!” That woke Tony up, and he started swearing, at length, without repeating himself, as I, Steve, and the rest of the Avengers burst into semi-hysterical laughter.

Just another day on the job.


End file.
